Goals for the total projects are: 1) To study integrative mechanisms in the autonomic nervous system, particularly contrally occuring integration and interaction between the sympathetic and parasympathetic divisions of the system; 2) to study hypothalamic control of the autonomic nervous system; 3) to study involvement of the autonomic nervous system in neuroendocrine functions. This will involve not only the indirect influence of the autonomics upon functions of the hypothalamus but also the role of the hypothalamus in controlling cardiovascular functions, other visceral organs, reproductive and general behavioral activities through humoral and neurally mediated directives. Our immediate goals for the coming year are: 1) To determine central mechanisms involved and the origins of reciprocal and non-reciprocal control exerted by the sympathetic and parasympathetic nerve acting on the heart;; our interest is in the implications of these two types of reaction to physiological functions. 2) To complete ongoing study of effects of sinus and aortic afferents on the hypothalamus and to identify the pathways from sinus and aortic nerves to supraoptic and other nuclei in the hypothalamus; we will study involvement of the nucleus tractus solitorius. 3) To investigate influences of the olfactory system (main and accessory olfactory systems) on neurosecretory cells in supraoptic and paraventricular nuclei as well as in preoptic and arcuate nuclear region.